1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved drink bottle and support system and, more particularly, pertains to conveniently supporting a bottle on the body of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of device bottles of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottles of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting bottles on a user through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for conveniently supporting a bottle on the body of a user. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,563 to Otterson, issued Jun. 23, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,016 to Funfstuck, issued Feb. 19, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,653 to Shea et al., issued Sep. 3, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,092 to Souza, issued Dec. 24, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,995 to Lewis, issued Apr. 24, 1989; and lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,536 to Crawford et al., issued Aug. 25, 1987.
In this respect, the drink bottle and support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently supporting a bottle on the body of a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved drink bottle and support system which can be used for conveniently supporting a bottle on the body of a user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.